Dancing With The Stars: Hogwarts Style!
by Shelb
Summary: Just like the show, reveiwers get to vote! RW&HGr HP&GW R&R! Very funny, behind the scenes chapters too! A MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all! I got this idea after watching season 2 of dancing with the stars. (I really liked Lisa and Stacy; Drew was pretty good Jerry wasn't bad either though.) Now I have my own season and it will be very entertaining trust me! (I know TV doesn't work in the magical world but let's just say they found an enchantment that made it work)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or dancing with the Stars or any music I put in here

The dancing with the stars music comes on:

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars: Hogwarts Style! I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George- the cuter twin."

"George we are exactly identical there is no 'cuter' twin!"

"Uh, huh, my birthmark on my side is on the right yours is on the left, girls trust me mines better."

"Oh please don't make me force you to eat an Medieval Marshmallow."

"Fred, we're on live enchanted TV, get with the program!"

"Oh right dear brother, we have six (like in first season of D.W.S also so I can write a sequel to this!) Paired couples, one with dance experience and one who has never had dance in their life. The clueless person's name will be said first followed by the person who knows what he's doing."

"First we would like to introduce our fine judges:"

"Our one and only Professor McGonagall! (Who is like Carrie Ann Inaba) Who teaches ballroom when a ball in this school comes around."

"Also, a famous old teacher who used to be one of the best dancers in the world please welcome Len Badman, (who is like Len Goodman)"

"Finally, Remus Lupin! (Thank heavens we're filming this show when it is not a full moon!) (He is like Bruno Tomuoli) Applause rises,

"Not to mention our orchestra conducted and staring the three and only Weird Sisters!" More applause.

"Now our stars tonight will be dancing either the waltz or the cha, cha, cha."

"George let's just introduce our stars!" (As their names are said they walk down the stairs)

"Right. Let's welcome Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson!"

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!"

"Padma Patil and Vincent Crabbe!"

"Parvarti Patil and Gregory Goyle!"

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!"

"Severous Snape and Sybil Trelawney!"

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars: Hogwarts Style! First up dancing tonight will be Draco and Pansy!" All the other stars went back stage while they showed the world Draco and Pansy's first rehearsals.

Rehearsal clip day one:

Draco walks into the dance room.

"Hi Draco! Long time no see!"

'_Whatever, I'm only here for the ugly trophy and my father's happiness and stuff to please Voldemort.'_ Draco thought, actually he said this.

"Yeah really so nice to see you!" _'Not!'_ he thought

"Lets get to work."

And then the camera showed a lost of trips and falls and pain and stuff.

"Keep your shoulders down Draco!"

"They ARE DOWN!"

End of clip:

Draco and Pansy were in position: Pansy was wearing a green v- neck top that revealed the stomach with a green frilly mini skirt. Draco wore a shirt that was slightly unbuttoned and black pants. His out fit had green trimming. (what true Slytherins!)

Seamus Finnigan was the announcer dude with the accent so he said:

"Dancing the cha, cha, cha, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson!"

The music was the cha, cha slide believe it or not but they weren't doing it the way they were supposed too cause that would be cheating! Pansy choreographed it so they wouldn't get disqualified. He lifted her up a few times. It was very lively and when the cha, cha guy was saying ' how long can you go?' he slid Pansy under his legs and they cut the dance shorter cause it was too long so that's how it ended.

Applause roared

"Well, well. Not bad for a start" said Fred,

"Well, it was a hard week but Pansy pushed me through."

"Let's see how the judges think, Len why don't you go first?"

"Well, the Cha, cha is supposed to be lively and fun and I did see a lot of that, but it was to a dance song that already has steps! (Boo's ) I know it was changed a lot by Pansy. Otherwise pretty good."

"Remus?"

"Len is SO wrong it was perfect, there were some mistakes and like Pansy's said Draco, keep your shoulders DOWN."

"Minerva?"

"I have to agree with Len about the song but as we all agree about the shoulders it was quite nice."

"Alright, Fred why don't you take these two back stage so we can reveal the judges scores."

"My pleasure."

"So, before we see your scores, how did it feel like to dance in front of millions of live audience for the first time?" asked Fred,

"It felt quite refreshing actually, my father will be quite pleased now nearly the whole world has heard of me. Remember people vote for me!"

"Will the judges please reveal their scores?" said Seamus, "Minerva McGonagall?"

"8"

"Len Badman?"

"7"

"Remus Lupin?"

"8"

"23 out of thirty how does that feel?" asked Fred. Draco and Pansy were jumping up and down.

"Apparently it looks like they liked it" Fred said "Draco?"

"Yea?"

"Same question."

"Oh, I feel great, I think I'm going to make it to the next round definitely.

"Coming up." Said George, "We are going to have Hermione and Ron perform the waltz after this."

Commercial:

Arthur Weasley was standing in Fred and George's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"Welcome to-" said Fred

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes dad!" said George

"Where you can find all kinds of jokes and pranks to play on your friends!" Fred,

"Hmm, what kind of pranks can you play on that has to do with food?"

"You've come to the right place dad! Try this it's Farting yeast. When everyone is sitting at the table and the second a knife or fork cuts through whatever Mum makes with yeast it will start farting and will explode totally embarrassing the chef."

"I'll take it." Scene changes to dinner at the Weasley's where Molly is about to slice the soufflé she had made. A huge farting sound is heard. Arthur can't contain himself and started laughing Molly knew it was Arthur then so he got attacked after it exploded. Then an announcer voice was heard:

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a store full of pranks and fun: Warning pranks may cause you to be grounded for eternity, expelled or worse.

Back to the show!

"Welcome back to the show with a long title!" said George,

"Let's take a look at what happened during Hermione's first week:"

Clip:

"Hey Hermione!"

"Ron! I never knew you danced! The last time you tried was at the Yule ball!"

"Yeah, well Mum made us all take lessons in the summer except dad- he has his ways"

Some falls trips. Then we went to the part where they each talk by themselves of what they think.

"Ron, I can't believe it, he is like a pro. I'm serious, if I had met him right now like this I would have thought he was world famous."

"Hermione, well she is amazing, I mean I don't know why she never took dance, she is very flexible- which will be very useful during this competition."

End of rehearsal:

"Dancing the waltz Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Said Seamus.

The song was Mr. Bo jangles (it's an old song, very good though)

Hermione was wearing hip hugging pants with a red tube top with a black jacket. Ron was wearing something similar- just no tube top. The stood on opposite sides of the stage then the music started they slide toward each other

'_I met a man, Bo jangles and he danced for you' (They joined hands and waltzed)_

' _In worn out shoes' (Hermione kicked her foot up and Ron propped it on his shoulder she threw her arms around his neck and he dragged her across the floor _with her foot still on his shoulder.)

'_Silver hair, and ragged shirt and baggy pants.' (Hermione put her foot down and they joined hands and did barrel turns across the stage)_

'_The old soft shoe' (They waltzed)_

'_He jumped so high' (Hermione jumped over Ron, (he was still standing you know if you watch drew and Cheryl in their final dance at the finale where Drew jumped over Cheryl you know what I mean)_

'_Jumped so high.' (Ron did the same jumping over Hermione)_

'_Then he gladly touched down' (Ron lowered Hermione in a split underneath him)_

_(They waltzed around the room again and since I don't have the rest of the lyrics, they waltzed some more and ended in a pose with Hermione wrapping her right leg around Ron's left and she turned her upper body towards the audience and while holding on to Ron with her left arm she raised up her right and smiled.)_ They audience roared with applause.

"Bravo!" started Fred, "Never knew my little bro could dance that huh George?"

"Yeah,"

"Guy don't embarrass me in front of the world plus your supposed to be talking to Hermione."

"Right, Hermione again how did it feel to perform like that in front of nearly the entire world?" asked Fred

"Oh, gosh it felt wonderful I never knew I could actually do that!"

" Well, lets see how are judges think. Minerva?" said George

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! My top student dancing and so wonderfully too! My, my Hermione, you must have had a lesson somewhere!"

"Only when the Yule ball came around Minerva and you know it!"

"Ok, Len?" said Fred

"Well, it definitely was a waltz to me, just one note Hermione, during that kick and drag you lost your posture a bit, keep working on the posture and you will blossom like a flower. Other wise very good."

"Remus?"

"I do have to agree with Len on the posture but YOU WERE AMAZING! THE BEST DANCE I HAVE SEEN SO FAR OF THE NIGHT!" said Remus pounding his fists on the table (like Bruno huh?) That put smiles on their faces.

"I'll take Hermione and Ron back stage to await their scores." Said George

"While we're waiting, Hermione, did you ever know you were as flexible as we have seen here?"

"No, actually it was a discovery, Ron asked me if I knew how to do a split but I wasn't sure so I tried, I guess I'm one of those people who have natural flexibility and I'm going to stretch and work out so I can keep it that way."

"Great, I think the judges are ready now."

"Will the judges please reveal their scores?" said Seamus, "Minerva McGonagall?"

"9"

"Len Badman?"

"8"

Remus Lupin?"

"9!" and Remus threw his arm like Bruno would have done.

"Wow 26 out of thirty how does that feel?"

"WHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Hermione and Ron in unison

"SO far you're in the lead but that may change so viewers if you want to see them next week you need to vote."

"Yes, vote for me!" said Hermione making a phone sign to the audience

"Next up we have Harry and Ginny dancing the cha, cha, cha after this." Said Fred

Commercial:

Hermione and is drinking coke.

"I LOVE COKE!"

"What the bloody hell is this stuff?" asked Ron

"Coke, it's a delicious muggle drink."

"It looks like barf without the chunky stuff and horrible smell."

"Try it,"

"Fine… THIS IS BLOODY AWESOME!"

Spokesman: "Drink coke, because we advertise this WAY too much."

"Welcome back to the show!" Said Fred

"Let's take a look at Harry and Ginny's first rehearsal."

Harry walks into room.

"Hi Ginny!"

"Harry!" they hugged,

"Let's get to work.

Some falling and tripping a sore back. And time alone.

"Man this dancing stuff is hard and I thought fighting Voldemort was hard."

"Harry, well he needs some breaking in besides his back but I think I can handle it."

"Dancing the Cha, cha, cha Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." (Three guesses who said that)

Harry was wearing a blue shirt with a slit in the front to reveal some of his chest. (Hey girls don't get carried away) and black pants. Ginny was wearing a fiery blue frilly dress with an open back with a jacket. The dress went down to her lower thighs. The song was Our Lips are sealed.

During the intro Harry spotted Ginny doing a cartwheel then joined hands and did what ever the traditional Cha, cha step is.

'Can you hear them? They talk about us' (Ginny moved in and out while Cha, cha-ing with Harry) 

'_Telling lies, well that's no surprise' (They shached around the floor) _

'_Can you see them see right through them'? (Harry slid Ginny under him she twirled on the floor)_

'_They have no shield no secrets to reveal' (Harry pulled Ginny up and Ginny took her jacket off and threw it at the audience)_

'_It doesn't matter what they say, in the jealous games people play' (They Cha, cha for the next line as well as this one)_

'_Our lips are sealed'_

'_There's a weapon which we must use' (Harry 'throws' Ginny across the floor)_

'_In our defense, silence' (Ginny pretends to kick Harry which then like in Hermione's dance Ginny got dragged)_

'_Spreading rumors so far from true' (They walk separate ways)_

'_Dragged up from the underworld just like some precious pearl' (Come back and Harry lifts Ginny up)_

'_It doesn't matter what they say in the jealous games people play' (Cha, cha next three lines)_

'_Our lips are sealed'_

'_Pay no mind to what they say it doesn't matter anyway' _

'_Our Lips are sealed'_

'_Hush now my darling don't cry quiet angel forget their lies.' (Harry, slow dances with Ginny for this line)_

'_Can you hear them? They talk about us' (Repeat step they did last time they did these lines)_

'_Telling lies well that's no surprise'_

'_Can you see them? See right through them?'_

'_They have no shield, no secrets to reveal'_

'_It doesn't matter what they say, in the jealous games people play'_

'_Our lips are sealed'_

'_Pay no mind to what they say it doesn't matter anyway'_

'_Our lips are sealed'_

'_Our lips are sealed'_

'_Our lips are sealed' (Ginny kicks leg which Harry holds on to as an ending pose)_

Roaring audience.

"Wow, Harry how did that feel?" asked George

"Amazing I can't believe I could do that."

"Alright lets see what the judges think. Minerva?"

"I am speechless, through out the night I have seen many amazing dances all very wonderful, this- this I mean Harry" she dabs her eyes "It was beautiful, still some mistakes, but I mean Ginny you taught him well."

"Len?"

"Well, that was very nice, I must say again a few mistakes but I kind of got confused." (Boo's from the audience) "I mean it was very nice, it was energetic but then I saw you throwing Ginny around the room like she was a doll then slow dancing I mean there is a lot of mixed feelings. I did like though how you showed it in your face though."

"NO, NO, NO! (There goes Remus like Bruno always interrupting) That dance was glorious still mistakes but IT WAS SO GOOD!"

"Alright, George take them back stage to await their scores."

"Will do bro!"

"So Harry, were you nervous for this performance tonight?"

"Oh, yes, wasn't it obvious?"

"Maybe to the camera but I didn't see anything."

"Will the judges please reveal their scores? Minerva McGonagall?" (Three guesses who is talking)

"9"

"Len Badman?"

"7" (Audience 'Boo's')

"Remus Lupin?"

"9!"

"Not bad Harry 25 out of thirty, how- Harry?" Harry had fainted in shock for he was SO nervous and thought he sucked.

"By Golly he's worse than Ron." Said Ginny Just then Harry woke up

"WHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I guess you're happy, coming up after the break, Severous and Sybil!"

Commercial:

"My gosh these trucks get advertised way too much" said Severous looking at a Kia truck

"YOU WILL BUY ONE IN FIVE MINUTES." Said Sybil

"I will not!"

"Yes you will my inner eye tells me so!"

Five minutes later Severous is test-driving one.

"WWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How much does it cost?"

"Thirty five thousand dollars."

"I'll take it!"

"Alright lets sign some papers."

End Commercial.

"Welcome back to the dancing show!" said George,

"Let's take a look at Severous and Sybil's first week."

Clip:

"Hello Severous! I was expecting you."

"I doubt that."

"My inner eye told me!"

"Oh gosh lets just dance and get it over with! I'm only doing this cause Dumbledore made my swear it before he croaked."

Severous was having trouble- with all of Sybil's mumbling predicting the future. And stuff. Alone time!

"My gosh Sybil is well she can dance but it is SO annoying she predicts something every five minutes!"

"Severous, will win this competition. I can see it in my inner eye!"

End clip.

"Dancing the waltz Severous Snape and Sybil Trelawney!" Their song was well, a gibberish song it sounded a lot like a whole bunch of cuss words. Sybil was wearing a gypsy outfit, Severous was wearing one too! He had a huge hoop earring in one ear and a weird looking cloth around his head. (LOL!)

'_! #$ &$())($&()#&$' (Severous and Sybil waltz around)_

'_#&! $! $& #&# &$& $ &$' (There doing something I can't describe, he dragged Sybil upside down)_

'_#$($#$&&&&#$&#$(#! (($&&$$ $$' (Now their shaking their butts at the audience (I'm sorry I had to put that in!))_

'_$&#&&#$&#&&#' _

'_()#$&&#&$# #5 '_

'_(& #&&(& #&#&#&#&#&' (Some waltzing)_

''_#$#& #& #&&&#&$&'_

'_(#& (#&&#&(&(&#(()#(&#& #' (Now he literally threw Sybil across the floor.)(Hey it was Sybil's choreography) _

'_$&$&#&$&#$#$&#$'_

'_(&$((#((#(#($#&#&' (I think by now the judges need therapy)_

'_(#&(#&$(#&$#&#&#(#($&$&$#' (Yep they need counseling)_

'_#$#&$&Q#&$$#' _

'_#&#$#&$#&$#&$#&$35'_

'_&#$#&&$&&$#&$#&' (My gosh Severous is SO humiliated)_

'_#$#&#&W&#&'_

'_#$$#(#&#&#&#&&&#'_

'_&$#&&&&#Y&#Y#&&&#'(The judges would by bored to tears and sleep if it weren't for the music and disturbing parts of the dance)_

'_#&$#&&#&$$#&&#' _

'_#($#$#$#'_

'_(&&#&#&#&#&#&'_

'_&#$#$#&&# #' (Judges are looking at watches counting the seconds)_

_#$#&'_

'_#&#&#&&#&&' (Minerva fainted)_

'_&#$#&#&#Q#&/'_

'_&#$# # #$#$#&$' (Minerva's up with a look of fright)_

'_#$&#&$#&&&#&#'_

'_$&&#&&&&&#'_

'_#$&#&$' (Thank goodness the dance if over!) _

A few claps were heard. Big cheers and roots from Voldemort, Lucius and the deatheaters

"Well, Severous, that was…………………………….. Um… Not describable!" Fred faints.

"He'll be ok – I think. Minerva? Minerva? (She was traumatized) Hey Minerva!" said George waving a hand in front of her face and snapping his fingers. "Ok, then Remus seems alive so Remus?" (Len right now is trying to snap Minerva out of her horrified trance)

"Uh… To be honest WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? I mean sure there some waltzing, but it didn't sound gypsy-ish it was well I don't KNOW! (Voldie and deatheaters 'boo!') Then Sybil whispers to Severous, "I told you that we should have had you take your shirt off." Now Snape looked Traumatized

"Len?" said a recovered Fred

"It, uh… what Remus said!"

"Minerva?" she woke up right now

"Oh, uh… Ok NO MORE NICE MINVERVA! I HATED IT!"

"Thank you Minerva!" said Len and Remus.

"There was some waltzing I'll give you credit for that. But Sybil! Now I can have my SWEET REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAA!" (Since as you all know Sybil and Minerva hate each other)

"Ok I think the dance messed up her mind." Said George

Voldie screamed, "You better give him a good score or I'll give you Imperious Curse!"

"Let's take them backstage,"

"I'll do it Fred,"

"Well, Severous, how did it feel to dance in front of the world?"

"Humiliating!"

"The judges have their scores. Minerva McGonagall?"

"4" 'Boo's' from Voldie and friends

"Len Badman?"

"2" Voldie is enraged

"Remus Lupin?"

"3" Voldie is very pissed off.

"9 out of thirty how does that feel?"

"I don't care."

"WE WILL WIN ANY WAY NO MATTER WHAT THOSE STUPID JUDGES SAY!" cried Sybil

"Shut up Trelawney!" said Severous

"Uh, I think we better take a break now. Coming up Padma Patil and Vincent Crabbe!"

Commercial:

All of the competitors were eating Kit-Kat bars.

"Give me a break! Give me a break! I wanna have a piece of that – KIT KAT BAR!" sang all of them in unison.

End Commercial

"Welcome back we just had-" Fred shudders "Serverus and Sybil dancing the waltz now let's take a look at Padma and Vincent's first week:"

"Crabbe,"

"Patil"

"Quit stuffing your face, we're here to dance you know! Parvarti is SO going down! You gotta teach me!"

"Right."

"Ow! Crabbe! You stepped on my toe!"

"Who's the pro you or me?"

"You are duh!"

"Oh, Yeah! Ok."

Alone:

"Crabbe is an idiot, he has taught me some it better be enough for me to cream Parvarti."

"Padma is SO pretty, She has to win." (He is such a two year old!)

"Dancing the Cha, cha Padma Patil and Vincent Crabbe!"

Padma was wearing a glittery yellow dress and Vincent was wearing yellow too. (His pants were green- what a Slytherin!) The song was Walking on sunshine by Aly and Aj

'I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure' (They cha, cha) 

'_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door yeah' (Crabbe dips Padma)_

'_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down' (He drops Padma into a split)_

'_Cuz' I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around' (Crabbe walks around Padma)_

'_I'm walking on sunshine WHOA OH!' (More cha, cha-ing)_

'_I'm walking on sunshine WHOA OH!'_

'_I'm walking on sunshine WHOA OH, oh!'_

'_And don't it feel good hey! All right now'_

'_And don't it feel good hey! All right now'_

'_I used to think maybe you love me I know that it's true' (They do that weird cross-turn thingy)_

'_And I don't wanna spend all my life just waitin' for you' (Padma jumps into Crabbe's arms and kicks leg up)_

'_Just waitin' for you'_

'_Now I don't want you back for the weekend not back for a day' (More weird cross turn) _

'_No, no, no'_

'_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay.' (Drags Padma)_

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah!'_

'_I'm walking on sunshine WHOA OH!' (Cha, Cha)_

'_I'm walking on sunshine WHOA OH!'_

'_I'm walking on sunshine WHOA OH, oh!'_

'_And don't it feel good hey! All right now' _

'_And don't it feel good hey! All right now' _

'_And don't it feel good'_

'I'm walking on sunshine' (they cut the dance short sorry!) (And way he dipped Padma in the end)

Applause roared

"Wow, well done for some people who have appeared not to get along well."

"Well being on TV helps."

"Well, Len?"

"That was very nice, I quite liked it."

"Minerva?"

"It was beautiful, I did notice a few mistakes and posture problems."

"NO! NO! NO! (There goes Bruno! Oops I mean Remus pounding his fists!) That was excellent seeing the fact that you don't get along much."

"Well, let's me take you back stage to await your scores." Said Fred walking back stage with them.

"Well, Padma what do you think about the competition?"

"Well, it's pretty good competition out there, Hermione, Harry they are all pretty good, but I won't be happy if they kick me out before Parvarti!

"They judge have their scores, Minerva McGonagall?"

"6" (Boo's)

"Len Badman?"

"7"

"Remus Lupin?"

"8"

"Not bad 21 out of thirty."

"O I feel really good but it's not the highest but higher than some (glancing at Severus.)"

"Next up, Parvarti Patil and Gregory Goyle after this"

Commercial:

Padma and Parvarti are looking at cell phones.

"I want that one!"

"No! I saw it first!"

"No I did!"

"Ladies, having trouble deciding what you'd like for a phone."

"Yeah, so" they said in unison

"Verison has new in calling where you get identical phones and talk to anyone with a verison phone for free." Then the Sprint guy comes,

"Or you can try Sprint phones with the same deal as the Verison guy here."

"We hate each other we hardly talk to each other." Said Padma

"The only thing we agree on." Said Parvarti

"I'm taking Verison here you take Sprint." Said Padma

"Fine with me the Sprint guy is cuter." They snatched their phones and left.

"No, Verison is cuter by the way Verison guy your glasses really suit you!"

"Sprint!"

"Verison!"

End Commercial

Welcome back to the show! Let's take a look at what was Parvarti's first week"

Clip:

"Goyle,"

"Patil"

"Padma's going down, let's move!"

"Fall trips, mostly by Goyle."

Alone:

"Goyle is a nut-head, but I mean he is kind of good at dancing."

"Parvarti, is very bossy but she'll do what she needs to do in the dance."

"Dancing the waltz, Parvarti Patil and Gregory Goyle!

The song was called black hole. Parvarti was wearing a shiny black dress and Greg was wearing black also.

'_I found a box of letters, lying on the ground.' (Dips Parvarti) _

_'The ones you used to write me, before it all went down' (Slid into split) _

_'I even got a paper cut trying to figure out,' _

_'What to do with all these memories.' (Waltzed around) _

_'Cuz your not who you used to be, _

_' And I wonder where you are gone' _

_'Have you fallen in a' _

_'Black Hole!' (Parvarti was slid under Greg's legs) _

_'Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff' _

_'What happened to the good times?' (Waltzing in a circle) _

_'What happened to the moments where we had so much?' _

_'Where's the love?' (Spun towards Greg.) _

_'Remember all those hours' (Jazz split both of them) _

_'Laughing on the floor' (spinning on their butts on the floor) _

_'Those days of doing nothing' _

_'Felt nothing did before' (They jump up) _

_'I don't need those sneakers or that money after all' (waltz) _

_'I'd trade them an old message you called'_

'_Cuz your not who you used to be,'(repeat what was done lat time these words were said) _

_' And I wonder where you are gone' _

_'Have you fallen in a' _

_'Black Hole!' _

_'Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff' _

_'What happened to the good times?' _

_'What happened to the moments where we had so much?' _

_'Where's the love?' (Slowly gracefully dips Parvarti) _

Again the dance was cut short.

Applause was heard

"Well, That was nice well I guess it's being on TV huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's see what the judges think. Remus?"

"That was beautiful some mistakes but it was fine."

"Len?"

"I'd have to agree with Remus but I did see one spot where you missed your posture."

"Minerva?"

"Well, it was nice but it wasn't always in time with the music, you really have to be careful on that."

"Ok, well, let's see you scores."

"Will the judges please reveal their scores? Minerva McGonagall?"

"6"

"Len Badman?"

"7"

"Remus Lupin?"

"8"

"21 out of thirty, that is a tie with your sister how is that?"

"Better than being below her!"

"Alright, now will all of our dancers come out on the stage so we can see the judges leader board?"

When everyone was out on the stage.

"Ok, in first place tonight with the top score Hermione and Ron with 26 out of thirty." Said Fred

"Followed by neck in neck with Harry and Ginny with 25." Said George

"Then Draco and Pansy with 23."

"Tied in fourth, are Padma and Vince, and Parvarti and Greg with 21."

"In last place, Severus and Sybil with 9."

"This is how they rank with the judges but that is only half of their scores for your favorites to stay in the competition, you need to vote for the other half. Our results show will tell all who will be first to go."

"Anyways, signing off, I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George."

"See you at the results!" they said in unison.

A/N: AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD that was the first show, review and vote for you favorite stars, you can vote for your two favorite couples only. Then I'll count them up and we'll see who must go Next chapter will be the behind the scenes of what happened while everyone was dancing the followed by the results show so review and the sooner you'll know who gets the ax! By the way, if you aren't my usual reviewers click on my pen name and r&r my other fics this is my fifth now. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Behind the scenes 1

A/N: Here we are behind the scenes look at what the stars were doing during the dancing. Don't worry! Not as long as last time. And there is better spelling/grammar in this chapter. You can still vote. Just not the same couple you voted for the first time. This chapter is pretty much pointless talking. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hmm, Let's see… I own this diary, lets see, this calculators mine, stapler is mine, mouse is mine CD's are mine this computer is mine lets see this fanfiction story umm not mine – plot's mine though- all mine! This bracelet mine, the out fit I'm wearing mine, hey there's that other fanfiction story! That one's not mine either. Let's see….

Chapter 2: Behind the scenes: episode one- season 1

"Pansy! You ready! We're up first."

"No I'm not ready, if you'd just shut up I would be!"

"Hermione! Your hair is fine!"

"No it's not!"

"Harry, sorry, there are not more buttons on your shirt.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Severus, no worry, we will win!"

"Shut up Sybil!" Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared it was…

"FRED AND GEORGE! Tell Hermione her hair is fine!" said Ron

"Hermione, you need a little more gel right there." Started Fred,

"No time Fred, stop giving hair advice, we are live in five minutes people act normal!"

Lot's of laughs are heard.

"What?" asked George

"You two wanting US to act normal! That is, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO FRED AND GEORGE WHO ARE NEVER NORMAL!" said Ron,

"Yea!" said the rest of the contestants

"Relax, guys, it is us, but this is the first time in wizard history we are using wizard TV so you know if we want to keep TV we got to have less nonsense so people like it and will watch it again- then we start our pranks!"

"That's more like it." Said Ron

"Whoops we're live in three minutes people be ready!"

In a puff of smoke they were gone.

"Show offs!" said Pansy then chaos begun.

"Where's my shoe!"

"Move it Mudblood!"

"Out of my way!"

"Quit predicting the future you stupid fake!"

"Ouch!"

"Quit eating the food you two oafs! I want some you know!"

"That's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"Sh! It's starting."

"Let's kick back and watch."

"No you idiot! We have to walk on stage when they introduce us!"

"Do I have to wear this Ginny?"

"It's too late to change Harry."

"Smile!"

Backstage again:

"The cha, cha slide! How lame is that?" said Hermione

"Hey lets do it!" said Ginny

"Alright." Everyone got in a line and stared doing the cha, cha slide moves

"_One hop this time"_

"One!"

"_Right foot, let's stomp!"_

"_Left foot, cha, cha now y'all!"_ a few moments later…

"EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!"

"WHOOOOOOO!"

"_How low can you go? Can you get down low? All the way to the floor?"_

"Ow, I can't do that"

"That's because you need to lose weight Crabbe, look at Hermione" Hermione and Ginny made it to the floor and back up.

"Hey! The music stopped!"

"And the slide wasn't done yet!"

"Hermione, your next."

"Mr. Bo- who?"

"This is an oldie's song!"

"It kind of has a nice ring to it though."

"I did not know Hermione could jump that high."

"She is pretty good."

"Harry, quit trying to pin that shirt slit shut you modest baby! We're next!"

"I like this song,"

"Oh look did you see that? Harry just tried to close that slit in his shirt!"

"Why? The slit makes him look cute!"

"Girls."

"Our lips are sealed!"

"Shut up Sybil. We're next."

"MY EYES MY POOR EYES!"

"What song is this?"

"Oh poor Minerva!"

"MY EARS! THEY ARE TRAMATIZED!"

"This song sounds a lot like cuss words!"

"It's not cuss words! It's physic language! Duh!"

"What ever, this dance is horrible."

"They are SO getting knocked out of the show first, if I'm knocked out before them SOMETHING is Wrong!"

"Hey look Voldemort and the death eaters are out there cheering him on!"

"HEY! We're death eaters too! Why didn't the Dark Lord cheer us on too!" cried Draco, Crabbe and Goyle

"Crabbe, Goyle, you didn't perform yet."

"Oh." They said together

"Voldemort is mad! Oh NO! He'll curse everyone!"

"Shut up Crabbe! We're next."

"Not bad for a fat person."

"Padma's looking good."

"Sybil if you EVER make me do that again I will SO kill you!"

"No problem, I'll pick something else, more dramatic."

" Shouldn't have said that."

(A/N: vote for one of the Patil twins, it will be so cool to cause twin drama! You don't have to just a suggestion)

"Parvati we're next!"

"She's ok,"

"She's pretty,"

"She looks just like me you idiot!"

"We're going to get called out again to see the leader board"

"SO what, everyone knows Hermione's at the top!"

"Yea and Snape is at the bottom thank goodness!"

"I'm tired, I can't wait for the results show though!"

A/N: Hey! I know I didn't point out who said what or anything; I did that kind of on purpose. Why? I don't really know I think because well just make it interesting. By the way if you like everyone and can't decide just say 'I like everyone' in your review and I'll give everyone a vote. I'll be counting the votes and next chapter will be the results show!


	3. Chapter 3 THe Results! Dun dun dun!

A/N: Here we are folks you voted and I counted the votes and I know who's leaving muahahahhahahahah! I have posted two new stories, check them out! One is a Trixie Belden fic, read it even if you don't know it because I'll explain who everyone is etc. in my Authors note. (Please review that story I have only one little review there and well I'm the reviewer so I only know that I'm pretty much the only one who read it) The other one is a one shot, - it's not mine, characters and background belong to J.K Rolling and the idea and most of the plot belongs to Drucilla L. I own a teeny tiny part of the plot. A very funny but short it is an April Fools fic, and it's Harry Potter, Hogwarts forgets April Fools day and Fred and George come to attack. It is called An Extremely Boring story to fool you guys. You can find them in my pen name. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Results!

"Welcome to Dancing With The Stars: Hogwarts Style!" said Fred

"The Results show!" said George

"Today one of our stars will be leaving tonight, the votes have been counted it may be a shock for some but hey you guys voted! We received a total of twenty votes from you kind reviewers" (I know it's short but not all the Americans/ people around the world have noticed this fic yet)

"First off to night lets do a brief review:"

"Draco and Pansy did a cha, cha, that rocked the house- at least the stars backstage."

"Hermione and Ron did a rather breathtaking waltz"

"Harry and Ginny performed a cha, cha that cause a lot of applause, mostly to Harry's partly bare chest."

"Severus and Sybil performed a waltz that… uh… knocked the wind out of you- literally"

" Padma and Vince performed a sunny cha ,cha"

"Parvati and Greg performed a down but good waltz"

"Lets save the first two couples that are definitely going into round two." The weird music that is kind of scary to the stars plays

"The first couple definitely going to round two is…. Hermione and Ron! Receiving 6 votes!" said Fred, Hermione and Ron are hugging jumping up and down ad their spotlight goes out

"Also Continuing… Harry and Ginny!" said George Harry and Ginny are hugging too their spot light goes out

"Before we continue eliminating we'd like to have a performance." Said Fred

"Our special guests: Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and the Deatheaters Break dancing for us!" Applause rises and Voldie and fellow Deatheaters enter on the stage.

"I'd like to say something" said Voldie "I wrote this song and if you read the first letter of each line of the lyrics there will be a message. "

Music starts:

_I am a fabulous man_ (Voldie takes over the middle while Deatheaters take the back and start to roll around) 

_Must be the best_ (Voldie stands on his head)

_United in the dark force _(More break dancing moves I don't know)

_Some of this doesn't make any sense _

_Toast on my bread is really divine_

_Kuz I am the best_

_I know I'm too great _

_La rest of you know that _

_Look here you will see the _

_Hottest guy around_

_And that's me!_

_Race to the finish but I will be there first_

_Right, you know I'm better than you _

_Yes it's true, _

_People love me and that's cool_( Voldie does the worm thingy)

_Oh yeah the girls like me too_

_True, some are jealous_

_True the world will join the dark side_

_Even though poor Harry will be there all by himself and will die _("Hey!" Cried Harry)

Right o! I'm the winner! (Voldie slides on the floor in front while Deatheaters form shape that's says 'The dark lord is the best!') Applause is heard. 

"Lets get back to more eliminating, thanks Voldie for the song" said Fred

"No problem, I got to go round up our new Deatheaters coming to the sign up booth we're setting up outside for the end of the show. We will most definitely have new arrivals after this."

"Right, have fun with the booth thingy" said George as Voldie and Co. left

"Ok, let the freaky music start playing again" said Fred

"Next couple staying is…. Parvati and Greg!" Parvati and Greg celebrated but didn't hug, Greg is nasty. Their spotlight went out

"Also staying…. Padma and Vince! There was a tie between you two couples just to let you know." Padma and Vince did the same as Parvarti and Greg and their spot light went out too.

"Draco and Pansy, Severus and Sybil, you two well actually one of you got the lowest votes and will be leaving as soon as I say your name."

"Draco and Pansy, you're leaving the show."

"WAIT!" cried Severus "I Quit!" Sybil clamed a hand over his mouth

"He's crazy he forgot that we are going to win anyway."

"Mmmm! Smmm! IrjJSLKJR!" Severus and Sybil's light went out

"Draco, and Pansy, how was it like to be in the show for one round?"

"It sucks, I can't believe the Deatheaters didn't vote for me! DDDAAAADDDYY! Pay them to put me back in the show!"

"No Draco! You suck at dancing! And the cha, cha slide as your dance? That was SO LAME!" cried Lucius

"WAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAA! BOO HOO!" cried Draco leaving with Pansy with out even doing their last dance

"HEY! YOU TWO FORGOT TO DO YOUR LAST DANCE!" said George

"Whoops my bad!" said Draco with a hankie (grabs pansy and twirls around the room and music starts as everyone starts hugging and feeling sympathetic like in the show, well actually they are hugging because they get to be in the next round so they are doing victory dances)

_So long, farewell, aufidusen_ (Hey do any of you take German? Is this spelled right?)_ Good-bye blah, blah, blah, I can and I can't remember the rest of the words to this Sound Of Music song! _

A/N: Ok, that's all of round one now next chapter there will be new dances, not as many commercials and more drama, and most likely with Severus and Sybil in this round, there will be a fainting Minerva possibly. One note, Severus and Sybil actually had more votes than the Patil Twins but we couldn't have a bottom three so Severus and Sybil joined Draco and Pansy for the bottom two. Draco and Pansy only had one little vote so they had to leave. Hey guys guess what? You don't have to vote for this chapter! So just click the little 'Go' button and review!


	4. Chapter 4 Round 2!

A/N: Hey! I am back, I'm sorry for the wait, here is the start of round 2!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, 'sob' not mine D.W.S not mine either. I also do not own any of the music inserted in this chapter. One thing random: Legolas is so sadly not mine! I do own a Barbie collectors doll of him though! The bow and arrows that come with him work!

Chapter 4: Round 2- commercial free! (Unless u want commercials)

"Welcome to Dancing With The Stars Hogwarts Style." Said George

"Yes, previously, we had six contestants which all lead to Draco and Pansy leaving the show."

"We have our fine judges Minerva, Len, and Remus."

"We have our band,"

"We have our stars dancing the, umm tango and rumba"

"First up, Harry and Ginny doing the rumba!"

"In case you didn't know the rumba is a romantic dance"

Clip of rehearsals:

"Ok Ginny let me get this straight, um the Rumba is a romantic like dance?"

"Yep, we're going to have fun with this one aren't we Harry?"

"Um, define 'fun' just to make sure" Ginny rolls her eyes

End clip

Harry and Ginny walk up onto the stage, Harry again is wearing a shirt with a slit in it (no surprise huh?) he is wearing white too, Ginny is wearing a light blue dress, that is v necked and has a hole where the belly is and it comes down to her knees in soft strands. The song is: Because you live by Jesse McCartney (I think I'm in a J-Mac craze)

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart (Harry and Ginny are on separate ends of the stage looking lonely) It's the end of the world in my mind 

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_ (Ginny walks to Harry and pulls him towards her)

_I've been looking for the answer somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But know I know what I didn't know _(They start to do classic rumba steps)

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright I survived I'm alive again_ (Harry is on the floor, as if he died, and Ginny helps him up)

_Cause you made it through every storm_

_What is live? What's the use?_

_If your killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel _

_Someone who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_ (Harry picks up Ginny on his shoulders Go Quidditch! Ginny looks up and has one arm behind her and one in front)

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_ (Harry sets Ginny down)

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live… I live_

_Because you there's a reason why _(More classic Rumba step. My choreography ideas aren't that creative are they? Well, except for the lift that wasn't bad)

_I carry on when I lose fight_

_I want to give what you've given me_

_Always_

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world_

_Has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live... I live I live_ (Harry dips Ginny really low almost like he was going to drop her then they walk off) We have really loud applause after it.

"Wow! That was an awesome lift Harry!" said Fred

"Yes, did you pull any muscles?" asked George the audience laughs

"Hey! I'm not heavy!" complained Ginny

"It's true she's pretty light' said Harry

"I don't know but I thought I saw some straining looks on your face" said George, oh boy was he going to get it. Ginny slapped him (crowns gasps)

"GEORGE WEASLEY! MUM WOULD NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS AND SHE'S WATCHING RIGHT NOW!"

"Oops, sorry" mumbled George

"Ok, before we get fired lets see what the judges think Minerva?"

"Oh it was beautiful! Harry, watch your foot work though"

"Len?"

"I have to agree with Minerva"

"Remus?"

"Forget the footwork that was awesome! Sirius, James and Lily would be very proud " This made Harry smile and he had to hold some tears back he still hadn't quite gotten over their deaths.

"Alright, you two go back stage and we'll get their scores" said Fred Harry and Ginny went back stage and then the dude with the accent announced the scores

"Minerva McGonagall?"

"8"

"Len Badman?"

"7"

"Remus Lupin?"

"9!"

"Wow, 24 out of thirty, not bad how do you feel- " Harry had fainted.

"Well, I feel fine, um Harry?"

"Well, while we try to revive Harry, I'll tell you guys who's coming up next, Padma and Vince dancing the tango."

Clips of rehearsal

"I seriously have no clue how Vince got into professional dancing, he keeps stepping on my foot! At least I picked the music, it's dedicated to my _lovely_ sister"

"Padma's pretty"

"VINCE! I HATE YOU! THAT'S THE 50TH TIME YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"

End clip

Padma and Vince walked onto the stage, Padma is wearing a red frilly dress while Vince looks like the devil- a fat one. The music started it was called Haters.

Don't spit on me and shame yourself because you wish you were someone else, (Padma and Vince push and shove each other around)

You look so clean but you spread your dirt As if you think that words don't hurt You build up walls no one can climb (Padma looks like she's strangling Greg, she must be having fun….) 

_The things you_ _do should be a crime_

_You're the queen of superficiality _(Vince picks up Padma and lifts her arms up in a 'v' and then he sets her down)

_Keep you lies off my reality_

_And when you're nice it's just a pose,_

_You one of those_

Haters (Then they do that traditional Tango step,) 

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters_

_What a drag what a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear they don't belong anywhere_

_Haters_

_Spinning a web that's hard to see_

Of envy greed and jealousy 

_Feeling angry but you don't know why_

_Why don't you look me in the eye?_

_You want my friends you want my clothes _

You're one of those 

_Haters_

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters_

_What a drag what a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear they don't belong anywhere_

_Haters_

_Different life forms_

_Different species_

_Broken promises and treaties _

_Talking about exterminating_

_Not the haters _

_Just the hating_

_You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind,_

_But you still got your eyes on mine,_

_Your best friends got her eyes on yours_

_It all goes on behind closed doors_

_And when you're nice it's just a pose,_

_You one of those_

_Haters_

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters_

_What a drag what a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear they don't belong anywhere_

_Haters_

_Later for the alibis _

_Haters_

_Any shape any size_

_I'd like to see them disappear they don't belong anywhere_

_Haters _(For a final pose Vince slide Padma across the floor)

There was applause…

"Well," started George "That was… nice, but… brutal did you really beat Vince up?"

"No, unfortunately," said Padma

"Let's see what the judges think, Len?" said Fred

"That was nice, and precise and it was a little torture- some but you were in time to the music"

"Remus?"

"Uh… That was not bad, good lift, watch the foot work a bit, not bad."

"Minerva?"

"Not exactly my fairy tale dance… It was in time to the music you do get credit for that."

"Lets see your scores!" said George (I'm speeding this up a bit so you get to parts that you want)

"7"

"7"

"7"

"21 out of 30 how do that make you feel?" asked Fred

"Ok, I guess…" said Padma

"Ok, coming up next Severus and Sybil dancing the rumba!"

Clip:

"OMFG! Sybil Trelawney there is NO WAY you making me do that!"

"Yes there is!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Severus bashes the camera so the screen goes static. End of the clip. The judges are preparing themselves. Minerva has tissues, water, hot towels, an inhaler, and a breathing tube. Len has a fan and sunglasses. Remus has a bottle of Wolfsbane potion for no reason, just to let him know that there are things worse than any disturbing sights he may see tonight. Severus and Sybil walk onto the stage, already the judges were mortified. Severus was a vest, an open vest, quite disturbing…. Sybil was wear, a pink tube top, and a mini skirt again, disturbing… It was silent except for Voldemort and the Deatheaters rooting for Severus. This time to everyone's relief was an actual song, not a cussing rant. The song is called Who loves you.

I can tell you things nobody knows (Sybil motions Severus to come to her) 

_I been everywhere nobody goes_

But nothing gets me off the way that you do 

_You drive me crazy when you step in the room_

_Something about your lips_ (OMG, it's already that disturbing!)

_Something about your kiss_

_Something about your eyes_

_Keeps you on my mind_

_Thought it was nothing turns out it's something_

_You're the one that keeps me up every night_

_Who, who loves you_ (OMG! Sybil kissed Severus! Now Severus is mortified!)

_Who, who loves you_

_I think I do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I think I do_

_You crawled under my skin I feel you there _(So disturbing… The judges may not live through this…. Minerva fainted five times already)

_You're with me all the time you come everywhere_

_And when I'm needing space I push you away_

_But then I want you back your hard to erase_

_Something about your lips_

_Something about your kiss_

_Something about your eyes _(I have a feeling the judges _may_ quit their job after this…)

_Keeps you on my mind_

_Thought it was nothing turns out it's something _(It's that bad… so bad I can't even say it)

_You're the one that keeps me up every night_

_Who, who loves you _(Everyone needs severe counseling now)

_Who, who loves you_

_I think I do _(Thank heaven it's over, Sybil does a final pose holding Severus's face and grinning!)

"That was…. You tell them George…"

"No you tell him!"

"I'm not going to tell them that it was mentally disturbing! Oops… Remus? Got something to say?"

"Uh… It was disturbing…."

"Len?"

"Disturbing…"

"Minerva?

"Traumatizing…. Worse than last time…" 

"Scores?"

"3"

"4"

"3"

"10 out of 30, the lowest score yet…" said George

"How does that feel?" asked Fred

"I don't care." Said Severus

"He's lying!" said Sybil, 'we will win!"

"Uh- huh, "said George "Coming up! Dancing the Tango, Parvati and Greg!"

Clip:

"I'd just like to say that my song is dedicated to my sister" said Parvati

"Your, pretty," said Greg,

"Shut up!"

End clip.

Parvati and Greg walk out onto the stage, Parvati was wearing a white dress with red trim, and Greg was wearing black.

_Sitting in my room  
Feeling sorry for myself  
I can't feel worse  
But what else?  
I wonder what I could say _

To stop the voices, taunting and laughing  
The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear  
The joke is always on me  
It's always on me

Why don't they understand  
That we are all the same  
We all feel lost at time  
Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain

Sticks and stones won't break my soul (They do the tango step, I'm really running out of coreography ideas so, you got an imaginnation right? Have them dance what you think they should dance for now, until I get better ideas) _  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you want's not around  
Not around  
It's not your place  
Honestly _

In the end  
You'll be the victim (She shoves Greg)_  
You're the one who has to live with yourself  
And when you're reaching for help  
There'll be no one  
There's no one _

Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same  
And we all feel lost at times  
Why don't you understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain

Sticks and stones won't break my seoul  
Get out of the way; I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you want's not around (not around)  
Not around (not around)  
It's not your place  
Honestly

I won't live in chains  
I've got something to give  
I won't play these games  
Yeah, I'd rather live  
You know I've come too far  
To be like you are

Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same

Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down...

la la la la (Greg picks up Parvati) _  
la la la la  
la la la la la la la _

Throw them down 'cause the one you want's not around (not around)  
Not around (not around)  
Not around anymore  
It's not your place  
Honestly (It ends with Parvati kicking her leg up)

There was a lot of appleause.

"Well done" said Fred"

"Let's see what the judges think!" said George "Remus?"

"Very good, not as grusome as your sisters but you still showed emmotion like 'Leave me alone, I can deal with you!' and that was very good it fit with the song nicely."

"Len?"

"I have to agree with Remus,"

"Minerva?"

"It was definitely something to help you get over Severus and Sybil's dance, now I'm relaxed."

"Let's see your scores" said George

"8"

"7"

"7"

"22 out of thirty! Your ahead on the leaderboard! So far second place with the judges scores! Up next dancing the Rumba is Hermione and Ron!"

Hermione and Ron walk out on to the stage, Hermione is in a simple brown dress. Ron is wearing casual like clothes. The song is Whats Your Name.

Ho, ho, uh, uh

I turn around, you're there again  
And suddenly you're gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are  
You're the kinda girl  
Who makes me stop and lose my mind  
I wanna get together  
But you're oh, so hard to find (Most of the time Ron is trying to catch Hermione and dance with her but she dances away, far away, poor Ron!)  
I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
As you're walking out the door  
I see you when I'm renting movies  
When you're leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I want to ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance

What's your name (Ron catches her and they start doing the common Rumba steps)  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
You've got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name (Ron dips Hermione)  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey, if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

Whoa  
See you at the mall  
You're hanging out with all your friends  
I'm waiting to make my move  
You go before I get the chance (Hermione moves away but Ron pulls back)  
You know you got me tripping  
Thinking 'bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know I'm alive

I see you when you're at the beach  
And you're loading up the car  
I see you when I'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark (Ron slides Hermione through his legs  
There's something I got to find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask

What's your name (Repeat last chorus)  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I've gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey, if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

Oh, oh yeah, no, no, no, no  
Oh, now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now (Hermione gets away again,)  
Too late, I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
Cause I'm the one you need  
Oh no, don't go  
I've got to tell you  
How bad I want ya  
All I need is a chance  
I never get an opportunity to ask

What's your name  
What's your name (Repeat)  
Oh, I really wanna know  
You've got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name (Ron picks up Hermione on his shoulders, he finally got her to stay!)  
Oh, I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey, if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

What's your name  
What's your name, girl  
Oooh, oooh yeah

Woo, that's it  
Ladies goodnight (They end holding hands and they look at each other face to face and then they kiss)

There was lots of applause and gasps. Hermione and Ron knew the kiss was NOT part of Ron's choreography.

"WOO! That was very good!" said Fred

"Thanks," said Hermione

"The kiss worked well with the scene."

"Actually, the kiss wasn't supposed to happen" said Ron (crowd goes 'ooh')

"But it did and it worked out well"

"Yeah,"

"Interesting," said George, "well, let's see what our judges think, Minerva?"

"That was lovely, kiss and all!"

"Len"

"Kiss I think was a little much but still it was good."

"Remus?"

"I LOVED IT!"

"Ok, let's see the scores!" said Fred

"8"

"8"

"9"

"25 out of 30! That's a great score huh?"

"WOOOOO!" screamed Ron, and gave Hermione a hug.

"Ok, let's look at the leader board," said George

"Tonight in the lead we have Ron and Hermione, followed by Harry and Ginny, with Parvati and Greg and Padma and Vince following behind, and lastly Severus and Sybil" said Fred

"Ok, it's up to you to vote for who stays!"

"See you next time!"

A/N: Ok, you know the rules, you can vote for 2 couples (ex: Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny) ok, please review! Oh yeah, any one know the Dramione awards results for the Warm and Fuzzy category? Just wondering, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5 The Results for round 2!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been very busy with school finishing, then starting again! Here are the results!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor do I own D.W.S.

Chapter 5: The results!

"Welcome Back!" said Fred,

"We had a rather interesting round last… who knows how long."

"We received a total of 19 votes!"

"And you know what happened last round so let's save a couple from elimination."

"Scary Music please?" (Scary elimination music begins playing)

"The first couple definitely staying through round three is…"

"Hermione and Ron!" (Audience roars in applause, while Ron and Hermione – celebrate)

"Receiving 8 votes!"

"The next couple stay is…"

"Harry and Ginny!" (Again, audience roars in applause while some fan girls hold up signs that say 'I love you Harry!' 'Will you marry me?' and more,)

"Receiving 4 votes!"

"That's enough for now"

"Today's guest will be… Cho Chang singing a song to honor Cedric Diggory's death!" (Applause) A sobbing Cho enters the stage.

"Thank you, (blows nose) this song is dedicated to Cedric, the (sob!) Love of my life." (Music starts)

"Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Qui Tolis pecata mundi dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem" (obsessive Cedric fan girl joins Cho, italics is the fan girl regular is Cho and bold is them together)

_"Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu,"_

**"Qui tolis pecata mundi dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem"**

**"Angus Dei, Angus Dei, Angus Dei, Angus Dei, Qui Tolis pecata mundi dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem, sempiternam, sempiternam"**

"Requiem"

_"Sempiternam"_ (lots of sobbing and applause) 

"That was very beautiful Cho, and…Obsessive Fan Girl"

"Thanks" said Cho, (she and Obsessive Fan Girl run off stage in tears)

"Ok… Um let's do the final eliminating."

"The next to stay is…"

"Uh… Severus and Sybil…" (Deatheaters applause)

"I told you I QUIT!" Sybil restrains Snape,

"He's just kidding!"

"Any way, they received 4 votes if anyone wants to know…" said George,

"Parvati and Greg, Padma and Vince, you both received the lowest votes."

"Which one of you is leaving? We will never know –"

"Yes we will you dork!"

"Fine the couple whose leaving is…."

"Padma and Vince"

"You received only one vote while you're sister received 2"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Now you two go take your last dance…" said Fred ushering them to the dance floor.

_Someday you will find the place  
_

_It's a place where love takes over hate  
_

_Then you'll see all the things you do  
_

_Affect everyone around you  
_

_Then you'll see there's no fear at all  
_

_You held my hand we took down that wall  
_

_As I looked at you with nothing to say  
_

_Now I understand why you pushed me away  
_

_I looked far and now I see  
_

_That the only one I needed was me_

(Applause)

"Well, thank you for watching!" said George

"Next round we will see how our 4 couples handle round 3!"

"See you next time!"

(Applause)

A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the results. Now I know that most of you probably don't know Latin so I'm translating the song Cho and Obsessed Fan Girl sang so you know what they're singing about:

Merciful Jesus (repeat three times), who takes away the sins of the world, grant them rest, (repeat)

Lamb of God (Repeat three times) who takes away the sins of the world, Grant them eternal rest.

It's a beautiful song, I sang it a couple times, it's a duet, and it's just so pretty when you hear it.


End file.
